A Change of Plans
by Raton
Summary: While Ellis and the other survivors make they're way to New Orleans, they run into some trouble and a surprise along the way. Zoey/Ellis in later chapters. And maybe some Nick/Rochelle Francis/Rochelle.


Okay, this is a total redo of my whole faking story "Change of Plans" because, well the last one was a complete and utter fail. I didn't have anything planned out, I just wrote, and it was ridiculous. So this, is not a sequel and there are probably some same parts from the other I just wanted to use, other than that, I added more parts, and actually planned out a bit from my writing. Please, enjoy.

EDIT 1: Fixed some grammatical errors and fixed the story.

Warning: Cussing

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead and all of it's character's belong to Valve.

* * *

Staring out the window Ellis watched they passed tree after tree, and occasionally a dead body or two. He sighed, still thinking about the girl that had helped them.

She along with her friends had helped them get across the bridge, and had succeeded at that, obviously. And now, they were on their way to New Orleans.

He was a bit saddened only because they had left Zoey behind. Of course the biker dude and the other guy were okay. But Zoey. Man oh man. _Zoey, Zoey, Zoey_. He just couldn't stop saying her name. Ellis wasn't a sucker for love. He had many romantic relationship in high school. But he never felt close to any girl. Well, not that he felt close to her...

He zoned out, thinking about the first time he'd seen her and her team, which was actually not to long ago.

She was standing above them, leaning on the side of the railing.

"Hey hello there! You wanna let the bridge down for us?" Coach called out.

"The generator's out on the other side." Zoey called back, pointing her hand behind her to signal the direction it was in.

"Ya'll can't climb down there and save us a trip?" Coach questioned.

"Sorry, can't, we got wounded up here!"

"If ...you can get to the other side of the bridge we can help you get it down." she called, her eyes glancing over each of them for a second.

He caught her stare, smiling slightly as he turned to join the rest of the team.

**XXXXXXXX**

After a long and tiring trip, they finally made it up to the other side of the bridge, where, this time Francis was leaning on the side of the railing. Zoey was standing by Louis, who was laying on the floor, hands gripping his injured leg.

"Man, nice ride." Francis said, his tone mocking, but Ellis was too busy explaining on who the car belonged too to catch it.

"Yeah, belonged to a little someone ya' might have heard of, named Jimmy Gibs Jr." Ellis bragged, making a small chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"That's amazing! You mean this car used to belong to the taco dog?"

"I know... wait wha'?_ Jimmy Gibs Jr. was a legend_." Ellis said, his lips pulled back in a frown.

"Yep! You got that right! That dog made some damn good taco's! I wonder what ever happened to that dog..."

"Can we not talk about dogs!" Ellis said, getting a little steamed at the fact that this biker dude was calling his idol a taco dog.

"Hope he's okay." Francis mumbled, looking down with a grin at the hick.

"Hello, morons, I think we have a bridge to lower." she huffed, an annoyed look on her face, arms crossed.

**XXXXXXX**

After another long trip, they had finally made it to the other side, and started up the generators.

"I owe you one Francis!" Nick called.

As the barricade lowered, they all started toward the car.

"Ride's here, lets go!" Ellis called to his team, which were running behind him.

"Thanks you guys! Good luck!" Rochelle smiled, waving her hand as she got into the car.

After they were all settled, Coach started the car and drove away.

"Bye Ellis, bye Rochelle, bye Coach, bye ..._ Nick_."

**xxxxxxx**

It was an impromptu encounter, yes, but Ellis was not complaining. He was glad to meet somebody around the age he was, not to mention a girl. The rest of his team was in their 30-40's, and it made it just a bit harder for them to understand.

Zoned out, the mechanic was oblivious to the mocking glare Nick was giving him.

"Overalls, hellooo?" Nick said, turning his body in shotgun, he waved his hand in front of the man's face.

"Huh, wha'?" he stuttered, eyes snapping back to reality.

"Something wrong?" Nick asked, a small smile tugging at the corner's of his lips.

Nick didn't have to ask, he already knew what the younger man was thinking. The girl on the bridge, what's her name? Zoey?

Often at times, the conman would tease Ellis, saying things like he was the better man for Zoey. Which ticked the hick off to a higher degree.

Plus, she didn't seem in the mood for a relationship, when the first met.

He had seen the way her fingers grazed over her pistols, which told Nick that she was just about ready to shoot him. They hadn't gotten off to a good start.

The look she gave him made him flinch. He didn't trust her friends, especially that grease monkey, Francis.

He'd seen the looks he gave Rochelle, it made him angry. Ro's relationship with him had grown, and it seemed at the time that guy was getting the better side. He was so jealous, he hardly noticed the way he was gripping his gun. He was gripping so hard, his knuckles turned white.

He wasn't particularly fond of him, or any of them for that matter.

"Uh no." Ellis blushed slightly. By the smug look on the con-man's face, he could tell that Nick had a clue on what was going on in his mind.

"Seriously, you only saw her once." Nick said coldly, his blue eyes piercing Ellis', he looked away.

"I dun know what yer talkin' about." he said turning his head to look out the window, feeling a bit uncomfortable that Nick kept pushing him.

"We all know you want Cupcake here, stop trying to hide it. You like her." Nick sneered.

"_So_?" Ellis said defending himself, crossing his arms.

"_So_.. it's pointless. You'll never see her again."

His eyes darted to Coach, who, usually took Nick's side, didn't have the patience.

"Leave the boy alone. It's the goddamn zombie apocalypse. He ain't ever gonna find a girl like that again."

Nick shot a glare at the hick.

"Stop being an ass, Nicolas." Coach said, giving the conman a small punch on the arm.

Nick frowned, rubbing his shoulder. "Ow."

Ellis mumbled something under his breath, staring at the rolling landscape as they drove.

He jumped slightly when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ellis, sweetie, you okay?" Rochelle asked, giving him a sympathetic look.

Searching her eyes, he found understanding.

He took a deep breath, taking his hand and running it through his hat-less hair.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine Ro. Thanks." He said smiling, nodding. He just wanted to think, alone.

Rochelle smiled slightly, nodding in return as she turned back to her magazine she had been reading.

His eyes shifted back to the window, yet again. Thinking for a bit, he hated to admit it, but Nick was right.

He would never see her again. And to think he thought he had a chance. Who was he kidding, they barley knew each other. The only thing her really knew about her was her name.

A small buzzing sound caught Ellis' attention. He turned, craning his neck to look out the back windshield.

Two glowing lights were speeding down the road toward him. Since it was night, that was the only thing he could see. He knew they were headlights.

"Coach stop the car." the southerner said, turning his head to the back, the rest of them followed.

As they slowly emptied the car, Ellis could see, while squinting of course, the big black letters. His face showed relief as he shouted out in excitement to his friends.

"It's CEDA guys! It's CEDA!" he exclaimed, almost practically jumping at the sight of the armored vehicle.

Under the smaller letters, Ellis read aloud; "Civil Emergency and Defense Agency. Huh, wonder how they found us?"

"Who cares? They're here, we're saved!" Nick said.

As the armored van came to a stop, the group stood in a line with happy expression's.

They wouldn't have to go through so much pain.

They wouldn't have to deal with the Tanks and the Witches and those goddamn Hunter's.

They wouldn't have to deal with this shit anymore.

Nick stepped forward, smiling as he fixed his suit.

Suddenly the doors swung open and four men stepped out, each equipped with Armour and weapons.

"Stay where you are!" one of the men shouted to Nick as he took one step closer.

"Take it easy! We aren't infected!" He called, raising his hands in the air just a bit.

"Don't move!" the same man said, pointing his AK at him.

"Whoa big guy. I'm staying where I am." he said raising his arms above his head completely.

"Is the back ready for transportation?" the other man, equipped with sub-machine gun.

Among themselves, the men gave silent nods.

The group stared in disbelief as the four men began to crowd around the survivor's.

"This some kind of sick joke?" Nick said, disgusted as the handsy-grabby men began to guide him over to the back of the van.

Ellis, in desperation to get Nick away from their grasp's, struggled. Which was stupid. They were armed, he wasn't. That equaled him getting hit in the head with the butt of the man's gun.

He whimpered, taking his hand and placing on the spot he'd been hit. A small trail of blood trickling down the side of his face.

He looked over toward Rochelle and Coach, who were both struggling too, but received no negative attention, like he had.

"Get offofme... !" Rochelle hissed, pushing away the man was struggling to contain her. Leaving Coach to stand beside him and Nick, the man went over to the hard fighting woman, and grabbed her arms, violently shoving her over to the rest.

As they opened the back, Rochelle was the first to be pushed in, then Nick, and then Coach. He was the last, and he was shoved the most, which made him stubble and fall on his face.

The door shut behind him, and the southerner got up, despite his aching face and head to go band on the door.

"Ey, this ain't right man!" Ellis shouted, pounding fist after fist until he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Ellis?"

He turned around slowly, his eyes almost popping out of his head as he saw the person sitting before him.

"Zoey?!"

* * *

Dude omg, I like this one much better. If I missed a word or something, I'll fix it later but seriously. All in all. I'm addicted to L4D again, so that means I'll have to update it. I know there wasn't much talk from Rochelle or Coach, but I wanted Nick and Ellis to have a bit of tension. MMM.

Anyway, thanks! C:


End file.
